The present invention relates to soap holders which are used to hold bars of soap adjacent wash basins and, more particularly, to a soap holder which can be actuated, when desired, in order to dispense or discharge the bar of soap into the hand of the user.
Hitherto, soap holders have typically comprised a tray, dish or similar receptacle for retaining a bar of soap in a desired position. When a user picks up a bar of soap from such a receptacle it often occurs that the persons finger nails, particularly when the person has long nails, dig into the soap, with the result that soap is lodged under the nails or even breaks long nails. This is at least inconvenient and the soap can be difficult to remove.